Marriages and Miracles
by georgia-the-greek
Summary: This story starts off with a Percabeth wedding, and will be of their life together as they face their hardest challenge-married life
1. The Wedding

**Hey guys, so this is my first fic, but I've read a lot of Percabeth, so I hope you like it! **

**Warning:major Percabeth fluff coming up!**

**Please review, criticism accepted! **

**Annabeth POV**

My white dress flows behind me as my bare feet whispers against the emerald green grass. Piper had insisted I wear shoes, but I refused. A dress is girly enough on my wedding day, but fancy heeled shoes? Forget it! I grip my father's arm and he gives me an encouraging smile. Normally, mortals aren't allowed in Camp Half Blood, but Chiron and Mr. D made an exception for more y dad, step mom, the twins, Sally and Paul, and Percy's little sister, Sadie. She's only three years old and is completely adorable.

I followed my bridal party away from the Big House all the way to the Omega shaped commons area where the ceremony will be held. Percy and Chiron were already there, but would soon be met by the rest of our friends. Thalia and Grover lead the way as our Maid of Honor and Best Man, closely followed by Jason and Piper, Frank and Hazel, and Leo and Calypso. I know it might seem odd the Calypso was one of my bridesmaids, but she was long over Percy, and we had actually become good friends once her and Leo returned from Ogygia.

I couldn't help but admire my dress as I looked down at myself. A pure white, Greek style chiton wrapped around my waist and flared out gently to the ground, not too tight, but not Cinderella style either. I wore my owl earrings I got from my mother so long ago, and my beaded necklace, complete with 17 beads to commemorate my years at CHB. Also on my necklace was my father's college ring, and the coral pendant Percy gave me when we started dating all those years ago.

As I passed the Dionysus and Hermes cabins, I see Chris and the Stolls, and several other children of Hermes as they all gave me mischievous grins that reminded me to check my bed for spiders that night.

I looked to my left, and saw the telltale puff of smoke drifting up from the Hephaestus cabin while Nyssa smiled at me. On my right, Drew Tanaka gave me a scowl, while Lacy's grin stretched from one ear to the other. Passing these two cabins simultaneously reminded me of the two people that should have been here, the couple whose wedding should have come before ours. Even through they aren't with us today, I can still feel their presence, no matter the fact that 8 years have passed since the Titan War.

Blinking tears out of my eyes, I pass the Apollo and Artemis cabins. I see Will and Nico standing next to each other, the pale, scrawny boy looking strangely out of place compared to the tall, tanned, well muscled sons of Apollo. They seem to be bickering about something, possibly shadow traveling, but I catch their gaze and give them a stern glare worthy of Athena that quiets them immediately. Even the Hunters came to witness the event, although I suppose they needed to come, as Thalia is my maid of honor. I see Artemis standing amid her followers, a slight twelve year old with auburn hair and a regal face.

Further down the commons, I stop at the small fire to bow my head at Lady Hestia as she sits tending the flames. She gives me a warm smile, and the fire seems to glow a bit brighter as I continue my journey down the "aisle". Standing in front of the Ares cabin is Clarisse, accompanied as usual by her spear, Lamer the Fifth(oops, I mean Maimer the Fifth). I stand up a little straighter as I look across the grass to my cabin, and all of my siblings standing in front of it. Malcolm gives me a knowing smile, like he knew that Percy and I would end up together ever since he saw us hugging in the Athena cabin a few days before we went into the Labyrinth. My gaze skips forward to the Demeter cabin, and I see Katie Gardiner and her siblings grinning as I pass them.

Finally, I look straight forward into the eyes of my Seaweed Brain, the sea green bowtie complimenting his eyes perfectly. He gives me the perfect little smirk that I've always loved, ever since I saw it appear on his face after he drenched Clarisse in toilet water. My dad gives me a kiss on the cheek after he lifts my veil over my head, and goes to sit in between Sally and his wife. I give my bouquet of lilies to Thalia as I step onto the makeshift altar we placed in between the Zeus and Hera cabins. I turned to bow my head in respect to Chiron, and then faced Percy. He gave me a nervous smile, which I eagerly returned.

"Demigods, we are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson in marriage. I have never known two heroes so dedicated to helping their friends, and a couple so attuned to the others safety as Percy and Annabeth are. Considering all they went through as teenagers, I think we can all agree that they have had rough times, but depend on the other to get themselves through it. Now, it is time for the vows. Annabeth, you may begin," Chiron starts off the ceremony, then turns to face me.

I take a deep breath and say, "Percy, the first quest we both ever went on, I hated you. You had just gotten to camp, and already had a quest after being there for a week. But, I went with you, and got to know you just a little bit better, like how much you loved your mom, and were willing to go to the underworld just so you could save her, and when we really talked for the first time in that zoo truck on the way to Vegas. And then we won the chariot races, and I liked you a little bit better. Later, when I was kidnapped and you came for me, and held up the sky so we could escape, I felt even more connected to you with that little gray streak we both shared. Then, on top of Mt. St. Helens, and you were stupid enough to blow up the entire mountain, and I thought I would never see you again. Of course, being the Seaweed Brain you are,"Percy smirked a little at that "you arrived right in the middle of your own funeral. And then, during the Titan War, when I almost died, I just kept thinking that I needed to survive, just so I could kiss you one last time. And when you denied immortality for me, I couldn't believe that there was a chance you could really be mine. Of course, you finally got the guts to ask me out, and then I lost you four months later." At this I glanced at Hera's cabin. Even though she's generally stayed out of our lives, I still haven't forgiven her yet. "Even when I finally found you, we only had a couple weeks together before" my breath caught and I cleared my vision of tears and frightful scenes from Tartarus, "anyways, I knew that we would be okay as long as we were together. I guess what I'm trying to say is that even though your nose bleed caused the apocalypse, I still love you and all of your qualities, whether they're good or bad. I vow to always love you, Percy Jackson."

Percy looked a bit offended at the nosebleed comment, but he was smiling the entire time, and didn't lose eye contact with me during my vows.

"Percy, you may say your vows now," Chiron says.

"Annabeth, I still remember the first words you ever said to me," I couldn't help but blush at that, "'You drool in your sleep'. But ever since then, I couldn't help but notice how much I loved your eyes, your smile, and the way you always think about something before you answer someone's question. Even though you didn't want to go on the Tunnel of Love with me, I still wanted to get to know you better. Every single time I saw you, I always got nervous I would say something stupid, but then I would want to just so I could hear you laugh. And when I turned down Zeus' offer, I couldn't help thinking what would happen between us if I stayed mortal. When we got thrown into the canoe lake, I felt like my brain was going numb from finally getting to kiss you. I had the best four months of my life with you before I got kidnapped. When I woke up six months later, yours was the only name I could remember. I was finally reunited with you, and that bond only grew stronger once we fell into-" Percy broke off here, I could see the broken fragments of his soul in his sea green eyes that I see every time we talk about Tartarus. "And yes, even though my nosebleed did make Gaea rise, and I might not be some people's type" Percy looks pointedly in Nico's direction, "we've defied all the odds and made it through college in New Rome, and every other obstacle that's come our way. I'm so glad to call you my fiancé, and I'll be even more proud to call you my wife, Wise Girl." I stare into Percy's eyes and give him a small smile, tears of joy pooling in my eyes as I remember all who sacrificed themselves for us, and how far we've come together.

Chiron calls for the rings, and Bobby and Matthew come forward with a plush velvet pillow carrying two rings. The rings were made out of Celestial Bronze, forged by Leo. Each had the Greek Key design on them, but mine was inlaid with diamonds. On the inside, Leo insisted on putting Percabeth, but we got him to change it to As Long As We're Together. We slid the rings onto each other's ring fingers, and Chiron says the fabled line of every wedding, "You may now kiss the bride," and Percy leaned forward to give me a sweet kiss. I closed my eyes in preparation to feel his lips on mine, when all of a sudden I hear a loud "Mooooo." My eyes jolt open as I find a cow standing right in between Percy and me. I look up to the sky and shout, "Really, Hera? Do you want to start another war because someone else(cough cough me) captured you?" At this, the cow disappears with a pop, and I shake my head in disbelief at the fickleness of the gods. Chiron repeats, "NOW you may kiss the bride," with a smile , and I lean forward to feel Percy's mouth meet mine. I tilt my head to deepen the kiss, and curl my arms around Percy's neck and feel his soft, black, hair wrap around my fingers. Percy's arms settle around my waist, and I stay there a second longer before ending the kiss. I meet his eyes, and look at his puppy is dog face. I give him a seductive look and whisper in his ear, "Just wait for tonight." His eyes widen in surprise at my forwardness, then he gives a little laugh and says, "That won't be easy to do, Wise Girl." He takes my hand, and we walk past all of our friends to begin our lives together as Mr. and Mrs. Seaweed Brain.

That's all for now, next chapter will be on the reception at the wedding!

Please review!


	2. The Reception

**Here's the next part of the wedding, sorry if Poseidon and Athena are a bit OOC! This chapter is a little bit shorter than the first, I think I'll keep them around this length (1500 words). I'm thinking I will update weekly, maybe every Sunday but I'm not positive yet!**

**Sadly, I'm not Rick Riordan, so these amazing characters belong to him!**

Percy POV

We held the reception across the grounds of Camp Half Blood, where people lounged on the hills near the strawberry fields, and others ate from a never ending buffet of food by the pavilion. Annabeth and I drifted from group to group, my arm never leaving her waist. Out of respect to the Olympians, we invited all of the major gods we encountered on our travels, but the only ones who showed up were Artemis and Hestia. Even Mr. D left to go to Bobby Earl's birthday party. Apparently the Pac Man machine there had been updated to get more levels, so Dionysus was determined to beat the machine one more time. He did leave us a note, saying he wished Annie and Pedro a miserable life together.

Anyways, Wise Girl and I were talking near the canoe lake, reminiscing about all of the times we shared there. We had finally gotten away from the party for a little bit, and were engaging in a small make out session when we heard someone clear their throat. Annabeth jumped out of my arms to see Poseidon and Athena standing next to each other, Athena with her arms crossed and a stern look upon her face, Poseidon trying hard not to laugh. I smoothed my shirt down and tried my hardest to look abashed, as Annabeth's fave was brighter than Apollo's sun chariot. We both murmured apologies to my father and mother-in-law. It was not the best way to greet two major gods.

"Lord Poseidon, Lady Athena, thank you for coming today," Annabeth said as eloquently as possible, considering she was just caught snogging her husband in public(yes, I did just borrow from Harry Potter-creds to the Queen, JKR).

"I mean, I know Percy has my amazing looks and all, but can't you just wait until tonight? Nice girl you got there by the way, son," Poseidon responds with a wink in my direction. I grin back cheekily in response, and both me and Poseidon receive an elbow to the side from Annabeth and Athena.

"What Barnacle Beard and I came here for was to give you two a small wedding present. We talked to Chiron and the rest of the gods about it, and we all agreed upon it, after all you two did save Olympus twice. We decided to give you a house directly across from Camp Half Blood. We extended the boundaries of Thalia's tree to encompass the house, and you can keep counseling at CHB. Not only that, but we will give you, Annabeth, unlimited funds to build your very own house. I know it's not as big as building Olympus, but you'll definitely be spending more time there than in our throne room," Athena finishes explaining the present while Percy's and my mouth dropped wide open at their generosity.

"Thank you, so much," I accept their gift graciously. We continued to talk for a couple more minutes, and established that Annabeth would be allowed to stay at the Poseidon cabin with me, considering we would be a married couple. My father approved it with Chiron that a daughter of Athena would be allowed to stay in his cabin. They also decided to fund our honeymoon to Greece, despite mine and Annabeth's objections. Eventually, they decided they needed to get going, so Annabeth and I turned away from them as they turned into their full form. There was a blinding flash of light, and then they were gone.

"Well, I don't know if that conversation was weirder or the one I had with George and Martha about how some rats taste better than others," I said once I realized how strange the past fifteen minutes had been.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth laughs as she grabs my hand and drags me back to the party.

We join the rest of our bridal party and find that Reyna has arrived. She couldn't make it for the ceremony because she had several new campers causing some trouble, and Frank being the other praetor left her to her own devices. I caught up with the guys while the girls fawned over Annabeth's dress. Even I could tell that it was a beautiful gown, and only accented Annabeth's beauty even more. Grover insisted on playing his pipes for us, a sketchy version of Pachelbel's Canon that sounded more like dying geese than a wedding song.

"So, what'd you think?" Grover asked once he finished the piece.

"Um, that was great! Thank you so much Grover!" Annabeth interjected before I had the chance to say anything, which was probably for the best.

"Thanks guys! I'm gonna go find Juniper, it's hard for her to be over here without any juniper plants nearby," Grover shouts over his shoulder as he turns away from us.

"Ya know, I've heard Grover play his pipes ever since I was 12, and somehow I think he's gotten worse since then," I try to stifle a laugh so I don't hurt his feelings too badly. Now that the wars have finished for now, Grover mostly lives at camp and is able to do most of the work for the Council of Cloven Elders in the forest. I've been able to catch up with him after I got back from Greece, and we picked up right where we left off.

Next, Annabeth and I headed over to say hi to our parents. I spotted my mom, gave Annabeth a kiss on the cheek, and left to go talk to my mom, Paul, and Sadie while she went by her family.

"Oh honey, congrats! I always knew Annabeth was a keeper. And I must say, your vows were very nice, I definitely didn't expect that, it made me tear up! The ceremony was absolutely beautiful, although I don't understand why there was a cow...did you plan that?" Sally gushes non-stop for a couple minutes about flower arrangements and bridesmaid dresses before she lets me speak.

"Yes Mom, I did think the color of the sky went nicely went the bridesmaid dresses, Zeus must have been in a good mood today!" I chuckle at my comment, I'm just that damn funny.

"Seaweed Brain, you know that wasn't funny right?" Annabeth comes up behind me and entwined my hand with hers. I give her a playful glare and she responds by popping a strawberry in my mouth.

"Oh Annabeth honey, you look gorgeous! I just adore the bodice, and that veil is exquisite..." Mom and Annabeth talk about her dress and our plans for the trip to Greece. Annabeth has pretty much been in charge of the honeymoon, I just can't wait to spend some time with my Wise Girl.

The party continues throughout the evening and into the night. We spend a lot of time talking to people I haven't seen in a long time, since a lot of them are either in New Rome, or have left Camp Half Blood to go do other things. We spoke with Will Solace and Nico for a little bit, which ended in Annabeth dragging me away while I complained about not being Nico's type. We also talked to Jason and Piper, who just got engaged last week. Both Frank and Leo haven't popped the question yet, but Jason and me are trying to convince them. Grover and Juniper have been married for two years now, and Will and Nico have finally admitted that they're dating, which is a huge relief to us, not to mention the entire camp. It was kind of our mission to get those two together after the Giant War, but it took a LOT of time.

Eventually, the party starts to wind down, and campers begin to drift back to their cabins. I say goodbye to Mom, Paul, Sadie, Mr. and Mrs. Chase, Bobby, and Matthew, then Annabeth and I change into comfy clothes. Argus gives us a ride to the airport so we can board our flight to Athens. Zeus granted us safe air travel, so it's pretty much guaranteed that I won't be blown out of the sky on my wedding day.

We make it through customs, thankfully the Mist made Annabeth's dagger that I got for her after the Giant War appear to be a bracelet. All I know is that I wouldn't want that thing dangling on my wrist.

We board the flight, which is about 9 hours long. Since its already pretty late, I'm looking forward to sleeping a little bit on the plane ride. I look over to the seat next to me, and watch Annabeth lay her head on my shoulder.

"I love you, Wise Girl," I whisper as she drifts off to sleep.

"I love you too," she responds before sinking into a deep sleep. I look out the window to see the stars, wave goodnight to Zoë, and tell them that Bob says hello, like I have every night for the past seven years of my life.

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review and follow my story!**

**42 4ever:Yes, I do like waffles and the interrupting cow does exist! It was an inside joke with one of my friends. **


End file.
